


Ladies Choice

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempts at humour, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fic-a-versary, It may show that I'm not a big Tormund fan, Jon Snow does know something, One sided Tormund/Brienne, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: Tormund gets into Brienne's bedroom to kidnap her but finds her in Jaime's arms.





	Ladies Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/gifts).



> My fifth and final prompt for my fifth fic anniversary, one from a POV I've never attempted before. I have to admit I took some liberties with this one, mainly as when I remembered the original prompt this morning my brain missed a word out! I'm not the biggest Tormund fan but this has been a lot of fun, mainly because I'm disappointing him :)
> 
> Rated just to be safe, it's nowhere near explicit.
> 
> All mistakes are my own but characters are not.

This was it, Tormund had decided. This was the night he was going to make his move and show that he was better than those southern customs that she clung to. The crows had laughed when he'd announced his intentions, Snow even joining in with a smile from his seat at the high table, but old gods, new gods, one god, none of it would matter once he had stolen the big woman and she would finally be his.

He'd watched her fight that morning, her daily routine of training the maimed pretty blond sister fucker who'd deserted the capital three or so moons back giving him ample time to watch how she moved. Though no matter how hard his woman tried, panting and sweating after an hour in the yard with the former lord dogging her every step, he wasn't getting any better with sword in hand. The crows must have been blind if they couldn't see how dangerous taking an old man out into walker territory was but Lannister had accompanied them on every exploratory raid so far. Snow promised that his expertise went beyond pure fighting but unless he was hiding an affinity for magic like the red witch or an ice dragon taming cup, Tormund remained unimpressed at the kneelers' choices.

He had even gone as far as voicing his displeasure loudly and crudely whenever the opportunity arose, making it extra clear whenever she was in earshot that a wildling, especially one kissed by fire, would be able to do everything during the wintery war to come including satisfy and take care of a woman. Although she'd walked away spluttering and red faced before he had finished any one of his most epic tales, he knew she would want to hear more when they were alone. Not like the things that blond cunt she was starting to spend all her time with told her, Lannister content to talk in whispers and smiles. Everyone knew his stories, after all, there wasn't much to say about how easy it was to take down slow moving armoured men from horseback or breeding with his own sister. And as the weeks had bled into months, Tormund had started to believe that Lannister was a little touched in the head, especially after he'd backhanded a crow who had been complimenting the big woman. Only an dolt would care about the width of her shoulders or her scarred cheek when all that was important was the giant babies they'd make together.

With this mind firmly made up, Tormund waited until dusk had started to fall before carefully scaling the icy tower where she had been given a bedchamber close to Snow's sisters and far away from the worst of the crows. It took a while, and he almost fell to his death twice, but the need to prove himself the biggest and best drove him forward until he was hovering right outside her window.

She had retired early for the night so her candles were well on the way to burning out, casting long, flickering shadows over her face as she lay on her back beneath a mountain of furs, her eyes closed as if in sleep though the fuzzy image of her gaping mouth and rocking hips led Tormund to believe that rest had been the last thing on her mind at dinner. He had heard that women sometimes took their own pleasure when there were no suitable men around, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected to find her worked up into such a state.

Another man would find it disappointing to learn that she hadn't offered him a place in her bed before resulting to her own touch, especially knowing how he'd pursued her, though Tormund focused instead on how this act promised all the passion he'd seen her failing to hide during their encounters in the yard.

His buoyant mood was short lived however, the substantial movement between her covered thighs giving him pause for the first time since seeing her ride up to the closed gate as both her hands appeared from under the furs to claw and clasp, having to imagine the way her muscles would be stuttering from tense to tired.

That was the second he should have reacted, with every insistence that she would feel even better with his cock in her, but Tormund was left rooted to the spot at the sight of Lannister's gold and silver hair surfacing from between her legs, the southern knight crawling up her body for a soft kiss that spoke of familiarity and love. He turned away as Lannister opened his arms and she willingly settled into them, smiling at the maimed man in a way he'd never seen before.

With a sigh, Tormund realised that he arrived too late. She had already been stolen.

It was going to be a long climb down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and supporting my stories through the highs and lows of these last five years! There's definetly more to come :)


End file.
